A Hidden Romance
by JadedFox23
Summary: This is my 1st Inu Yasha F.F. Please R
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I don't own or know anyone who works on _Inu Yasha._ *  
  
1: If the forest could talk   
"Kikyo!" Inu Yasha cried waking up in a cold sweat  
  
"Inu Yasha are you ok?" Kagome woke up to hear his cries.  
  
She crawled over to him and felt his forehead. His head was as hot as the fire that Miroku had made. Grabbing her pack she took out a canteen of water and a cloth, after wetting the cloth she placed it on his forehead.   
  
"Thank you Kagome." he whispered  
  
"Huh? Did he actually thank me? she thought  
  
For the rest of the night she sat by him watching to see if his fever went down. By the next morning Shippo and Miroku went out to gather some food, but Kagome still watched Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why isn't he pushing her away?" Shippo looked up at Mrioku  
  
"This is something you won't understand until you're older." He replied and grabbed him by the hand.  
  
They left the camp site and went deep into the forest. Kagome took the cloth off Inu Yasha's forehead and wet it again with water. Suddenly she felt his hand taker hers, causing the cloth to fall on her lap.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you so good to me?" he asked  
  
"Inu Yasha...." she replied  
  
"Why Kagome?"   
  
"You're one of my good friends Inu Yasha and I just don't like seeing you hurt or in this case sick."   
  
Inu Yasha slowly sat up and kissed Kagome's soft lips gently, but Kagome saw that he was falling and let his head land on her lap. She stroked through his white hair and he fell back to sleep. Looking around speciously she leaned down and kissed him back, but his hands soon pulled her body towards him.  



	2. True Feelings Finally Shown

  
  
2: True feelings finally shown  
"Inu Yasha what the hell are you doing! You still have a high fever." Kagome asked in shock  
  
" I love you Kagome. I've loved you ever since you released me from the tree Kikyo bound me to." He whispered into her ear.  
  
The kiss became more passionate and Kagome found herself loving every moment. Inu Yasha flipped her over onto her back and took of her shirt. Soon his lips began to travel down her neck and to her pale breasts. Her hand ran through Inu Yasha's white hair as his lips lowered to her skirt. Slowly he unclasped it from the back and slipped it off.   
  
Soon he got back on top of her and he kissed her again shoving his tongue in her mouth. She didn't fight back and let her tongue push his back, his hand soon travel down her body and his fingers reached her sacred spot. Kagome moaned as his fingers plunged into her nub.   
  
"Stop! Inu Yasha! It hurts." Kagome gasped  
  
Inu Yasha didn't stop, but he untied his kimono and entered her. Slamming her to the ground she cried out his name urging him to go faster. She stopped him and flipped him over, so she'd be on top. His rhythm continued as his hands reached up to caress her pale breasts. She took one hand and began to suck on his fingers. His speed increased until they reached a climax.   
  
Kagome fell on top of him as they panted heavily. She kissed his forehead and laid her head on his chest. Both fell a sleep after a few minutes. Suddenly Shippo and Miroku returned, but Miroku stopped.   
  
"You know Shippo I think we forgot something." he began  
  
"What did we forget Miroku?" looking bewildered  
  
"More of something come on." taking him by the hand  
  
"But Miroku!" Shippo protested  
  
Soon Kagome opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha was awake. She kissed his lips and got up and put her clothes back on. She turned to him and saw a smile on his face, she smiled back for the hell of it.  
  
"Kagome do you love me?" he asked  
  
"Inu Yasha.... I... I love you too. Though I'd never think you had feelings for me, but I know I was wrong." she replied  
  
"Where is that Monk and Shippo?" looking around the camp site  
  
"You seem to be feeling better." she mumbled  
  
"Inu Yasha you're looking a lot better. Care for some breakfast?" Miroku asked   
  
"It all looks so good doesn't it Kagome." Shippo added  
  
"Yea it does, so let's eat." Kagome smiled  
  
For the rest of the day Kagome and Inu Yasha never mentioned what had happened that morning. Though Inu Yasha seemed to be acting like his old self again and Kagome seemed happy. Soon they stopped by a river and washed off their sweaty faces and ate some food left over from breakfast.  
  
"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"Sure what did you want to ask me?" sounding curious  
  
"Did you really mean what you said before?"   
  
"Inu Yasha I meant every word." she smiled  
  
"You'd never tell that monk or Shippo would you?" he growled  
  
"Calm down! I'd never tell them, you have my word Inu Yasha."   
  
  
  



	3. The Return of Kikyo

  
  
3: The return of Kikyo   
The gang had been traveling for days, but came upon a village which Miroku was glad they had stopped. He had been asked a long time ago to come to this village to protect a little girl from a returning demon from stealing her soul.  
  
As they walked through the village a man walked up to them. Standing very short, white hair and wrinkles in his forehead, his blue eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight.   
  
"You must be the Priest named Miroku. Am I correct?" he asked  
  
"Yes sir, I am." replying with a smile  
  
"Please come with me, for I am the one who asked you to come here. You see my granddaughter, Rin has been sick and hasn't been up in days. I was hoping you would be able to banish the demon and cure her sickness."   
  
"We'll do our best sir, but I promise no miracles." Miroku  
  
They finally came to the man's home and as they came inside he lead them into Rin's bedroom. She laid on the floor, her black hair tied back, her skin looked as pale as the moon. Miroku and sat down on the floor, the others followed.  
  
"I'll leave you to work Priest."   
  
"Hey Miroku, a little young for you huh?" Inu Yasha snickered  
  
"Very funny." rolling his eyes  
  
The sun finally set and the moon came out into the black velvet sky. Miroku watched as Rin laid in her bed, not doing anything. Inu Yasha and Kagome also watched, but suddenly a window suddenly opened. A gust of wind flew into the room and a snake like demon with little legs up front took Rin's spirit.  
  
"It's getting away!" Shippo cried  
  
"No, it won't!" Inu Yasha took out the Tetsiga and slashed the demon causing Rin's soul to return to her body.  
  
Suddenly they all noticed that the demon still lived and flew out the window. Inu Yasha began to follow it and he chased after it. It lead him to a river in the middle of the forest, and standing in the water was a very familiar person. The figure turned to see Inu Yasha, it was Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo?" he asked  
  
"What are you doing here Inu Yasha." she replied  
  
"You servived the fall, but how? You still wonder the earth?"  
  
"I only want to live in peace Inu Yasha. Though my hatred still harbors in my heart for what you did fifty years ago. You must go, leave me to collect souls of women to live."   
  
"You're the one trying to steal Rin's soul!"   
  
"Yes, and here it is."   
  
"Give it back Kikyo."  
  
"Go Inu Yasha, forgive me."   
  
She turned away and began walking, leaving Rin's soul still being held by the demon. Inu Yasha slashed the demon and returned to the village.  
  
"Her spirit is back. Inu Yasha are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Miroku asked  
  
"Kagome come with me." he said  
  
Kagome got to her feet and followed Inu Yasha outside. they walked through the village, though Inu Yasha seemed quiet.  
  
"What did you want me to come with you?" she asked  
  
"I saw her."   
  
"Saw who?"   
  
"Kikyo. She was the one that wanted Rin's soul. She's wondering the Earth, searching for more souls to keep her alive."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I brought back Rin's soul, but Kikyo disappeared before I could even ask her another question."   
  
"Inu Yasha, listen to me. She's not the same woman as she was fifty years ago; That evil Ogress Ursuse brought her back from the grave, with no will, but hatred for you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked into Kagome's eyes and they kissed, but then headed back to the village. As they came in Rin was wide wake and her grandfather looked so pleased.  
  
"Rin are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked  
  
Rin nodded and then laid down to go to sleep. Her grandfather lead the group out into a guest room.   
  
"I want to thank you all for saving Rin. She's been through a lot since her parents died, but where is your little companion?" looking around.  
  
"That's right I thought Shippo was right behind me." Kagome commented.  
  
She headed back over to Rin's room and saw Shippo had fallen asleep beside Rin. Rin had her arm around Shippo as if he was a stuffed animal. Kagome smiled and went back to her other companions.  
  
"Looks like Rin found a new stuffed animal to sleep with." she laughed  
  
Miroku laughed and they all decided to turn in for the night. 


	4. Sesshoumoru's Latest Catch

  
  
4: Sesshoumoru's latest catch   
The next morning Kagome woke up to see Inu Yasha smiling down at her. She pulled him close and he just rested his head on her chest. Her hand began to scratch behind his ears and he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Inu Yasha you look like you didn't sleep last night at all." she began  
  
"It's just that I thought Kikyo had passed on, but it seems she's stealing souls to sustain her body." he replied  
  
"She's gone now, but what makes me think is why she couldn't just move on."  
  
"Too much hatred for me. Now she'll wonder the earth stealing women's souls to live."  
  
Kagome placed a soft kiss on his head and then he moved up to kiss her lips so gently. Soon Miroku and Shipo were heard outside and Inu Yasha got up off of Kagome and just sat beside her. As they came in Shippo carried a large tray of food, he set it down in the middle and everyone dug in.  
  
"Where did you get all this from?" Kagome asked  
  
"That nice man knows a baker who baked him all this food." He replied.  
  
"That's really nice of him."Miroku added  
  
Soon Rin came in looking really upset and scared, she went over to Kagome and cried. Kagome held her, but then pushed her back to see what was wrong.  
  
"Rin what's the matter? Something wrong with your Grandpa?" she asked  
  
Rin nodded and lead them outside to see Rin's Grandfather on the ground unconscious. Kagome looked down at him and felt his pulse, she looked up at Rin and smiled.  
  
"Just a little fainting spell, but you can take care of him can't you Rin?" she asked  
  
She smiled and helped Kagome bring her Grandfather into the house and into bed.  
  
"Do you think you could handle being on your own?" Kagome asked  
  
Rin nodded again and Kagome and the others got to their feet. Soon they all walked out and headed out of the village.  
  
"I wonder why she never talks?" Shippo wondered  
  
"Maybe she never learned how. Though I sense a jewel shard near here." Kagome began  
  
"Where is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"This way." She began to run toward the forest.  
  
Soon she began to run faster, but soon saw Sesshoumoru and Jaken standing in the distance. She topped in her tracks and gasped because he had Rin in his arms. The others arrived and Inu Yasha took out the Tetsiga.  
  
"Sesshoumoru!" he shouted  
  
"Well, it's Inu Yasha. And what dear brother are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"What do you want with Rin?" growling  
  
"This human, turns out she poses a shard of the shikon jewel. I figured Kagome would have noticed, but I guess not."   
  
"Let here go! Ah!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the air and slashed Sesshoumoru's shoulder. He then countered with his sharp claws and dug them deep into his chest. Screaming in agony Inu Yasha used his sword and sent Sesshoumoru to the ground. Jaken appeared and ran after him, but then Sesshoumoru got to his feet, dropped Rin to the ground and flew off.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome called  
  
"Looks like she's hurt pretty bad." Shippo began  
  
"Let's take her home and get her bandaged up."   
  
They headed back to the village and brought Rin home. As they laid her down she opened her eyes to see Kagome smiling down at her. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. That night Kagome and Inu Yasha went out for another walk in the moon light.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked  
  
"I'm a little sore, but nothing that I can't handle." replying with a sigh  
  
Soon they headed back to the village and saw that Rin, Miroku, and Shippo were all sleeping in Rin's room. Kagome grabbed the sliding door and shut it, but she took Inu Yasha into the guest room. She slowly took off her shirt and unzipped her skirt leaving her panties on. Inu Yasha got close to her and they kissed, while his hands roamed all over her back.  
  
He untied his kimono and Kagome sat on his hard member and she just cried out. Inu Yasha kept kissing her neck and playing with breasts, but they reached their climax and Kagome laid back while Inu Yasha laid beside her.  



	5. Almost Losing Kagome

  
  
5: Almost Losing Kagome  
The next morning Shippo awoke to hear noises in the next room. He got to his feet and went over to the next room. His eyes suddenly lit up, but he seemed to be in shock. Though he could believe what he saw, Kagome and Inu Yasha kissing. This being very strange to him he ran in Miroku.  
  
"Miroku. You have to come and see this." he whispered  
  
"What is it Shippo?" yawning  
  
"Something is going on with Kagome and Inu Yasha."   
  
"What?"   
  
Shippo lead him out into the hall right outside the guest room. Miroku peered in and saw that Kagome was dress and Inu Yasha was tying his kimono. He turned to Shippo and had a weird look on his face.  
  
"This is what you dragged me out of bed for?"   
  
"I swear something was going on in there."  
  
Soon Kagome came out and Inu Yasha followed and they left the village. While they were walking Shippo stopped to get a drink of water, while the others ate some lunch.  
Kagome suddenly had a funny feeling someone was watching her, but turned to see nothing.  
  
When they finished, Kagome kept looking back and saw no one, behind her. Miroku looked over at Kagome feeling concerned.  
  
"Everything ok Kagome?" he asked  
  
"No, I have the weirdest feeling someone is watching me. I can't sense anyone, but I just have this huntch." she replied  
  
Foot steps could be heard coming from behind the them. Suddenly a person ran by and knocked Kagome to the ground. The figure then bound Kagome to a tree and the others stood looking around to see who the figure was.  
  
"It's Kikyo!" Shippo shouted  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome's soul is mine!" she smiled  
  
"No Kagome!" he cried  
  
Kikyo took out a dagger and was reqady to stab Kagome's heart, but Inu Yasha stopped her. He had a fierce look in his eyes and he held the Tetsiga in his hands.  
Kikyo loaded her bow and arrow and looked prepared to shoot.  
  
"Good bye Kikyo!" he cried and stapped Kiyko in the heart.  
  
Her body fell to the ground and all the souls that she had collected to sustain her body left her body. She began to cry, but then her body broke, since she was made of clay. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome who was unconcious and took her into his arms.   
  
"Kagome wake up." he called  
  
"Looks like she took a pretty hard fall to the ground." Miroku commented; "Let's lay her down here and wrap her head up.   
  
Miroku took out more bandages from Kagome's pack and wrapped up her head. After he finished Shippo brought back firewood and a fire was made. That night Kagome still lay unconcious while Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha watched over her.  
  
In the middle of the night Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha laying beside her. She leaned over and kissed his head and he turned to see her smiling at him. He took her into his arms and just held her.  
  
"I was scared today. I thought that I had lost you when Kikyo appeared, but she's gone now. I destroyed her with the Tetisga and he clay body broke and vanished into the air." he whispered.  
  
"You can't lose me yet. We still have so many of the shards to find, plus the one from Sesshourmoru." she replied  
  
"I'm glad you're ok, but we'll be more careful tomorrow."  
  
  
  



	6. Sango Meets Miroku

  
  
6:Sango meets Miroku  
The next morning Inu Yasah and the gang had arrived at a very quiet village and had settled in a house offered to them from someone who didn't need it. As Kagome sat and read her book Inu Yasha pushed it down from her eyes. They kissed, but then Shippo came in. The kiss broke, but Shippo had seen it all and looked shocked.  
  
"I knew something was going between you too. Inu Yasha hasn't been mean to you at all Kagome! Why couldn't you tell Miroku and I?" he asked  
  
Kagome got to her feet and walked with Shippo outside. She sat him down and he just looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
  
"The only reason we kept it from you was because Inu Yasha made me promise. Though neither of us would of thought that you would walk in on us like this, but please don't say anything to Miroku, Inu Yasha would never live it down." she began  
  
"But why did you have to lie to us?" he asked  
  
"It was strange at first when we realized that, both of us had feeling for each other we didn't know what to do. Promise me Shippo, not a word to Miroku about this ok?"   
  
"I promise."  
  
A while later Miroku had just finished blessing a home, when he noticed a young girl coming into the village. She stood about his height, dark hair tied back into a pony tail, and she was wearing a multicolored kimono. He walked over to her and she smiled as he came up to her.  
  
"Hello, I couldn't help, but notice that you also look like a Priestess. What is your name?" he asked  
  
"My name is Sango, but I'm not a priest. I'm an exterminator of evil demons. I've been trained by my brother to go wherever I can to help exterminate evil forces." she replied  
  
"Oh I see, but my name is Miroku. I'm a priest traveling with some friends of mine on a special quest. Would you like to come and have some lunch with us?"  
  
"I'd love to, I really don't have anywhere to go."   
  
As they came back to the house, no one except Inu Yasha was around. Though he too got up and went outside. Miroku and Sango sat down and ate what was left by the owner of the home.  
  
"Sango I can't help, but notice that you seem sad. What is the matter?"  
  
"It's just that I lost my brother or he was killed by a demon that we tried to exterminate.The demon got the best of his and consumed on his spirit."   
  
He looked into her eyes as tears fell from her cheeks. His hand wiped them away and she smiled at him. Soon they got close and they kissed, but Miroku laid Sango down as he untied her kimono. His lips traveld down her neck and then to her breasts, while his tongue played with her nipples.  
  
She gasped, but then she untied his kimono and mounted him. He leaned her back as she entered him. She cried out and then was pulled close to him so that they could kiss before their climax.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but don't worry. None of my friends will ever know this happened." reassuring her.  
  
"It's just that I've never loved anyone like this and Miroku you make me feel special. I'm not some ordinary girl, but a girl loved by her mate."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. My eyes couldn't wonder anywhere else, they only saw you, dear Sango."   
  
They hugged just as Kagome, Shippo, and Inu Yasha walked in. Each of them sat down and began to eat lunch. It was so quiet, but then Kagome noticed the new girl with Miroku.  
  
"Miroku who is your friend?" she asked  
  
"This is Sango, she is an exterminator of demons." he replied  
  
"Miroku invited me back here, but I hope it's not too much trouble. Though as Miroku mentioned I'm an exterminator and a year ago my brother was killed by a demon. You couldn't see his face, but he had a black widow on his back." she began.  
  
"Black widow? It was Nuraku who killed your brother just as it did Kikyo." Inu Yasha interrupted.  
  
"Please let me join you in driving him away." she asked  
  
"Of course." Kagome smiled.  
  
That evening Kagome packed all her belongs for tomorrow, she was going back home to her time period. The others were asleep, but she was extra quiet not to wake anyone up. Inu Yasha appeared putting his sword in its sheeth, he sat down beside Kagome while she packed.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked  
  
"Just until I get things back there in order. I'm sure Grandpa has up to telling his phonie sick stories to keep people away." she replied.  
  
"When will you be back?"   
  
"Give me at least a week and I'll be back by then."   
  
"I understand. Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was silence, but then Inu Yasha sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Never mind." 


	7. Waiting Forever

  
  
7: Waiting Forever  
Kagome stood on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well and looked back and her friends. They all had said good bye earlier, but then turned to leave all except Inu Yasha. He stood there staring at Kagome as she prepared to jump.   
  
"Kagome? Will you come back soon? We'll need you to help find more jewel shards." he began  
  
"Inu Yasha don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." She jumped of the ledge and jumped down into the well.  
  
Soon she climbed up into the Temple again. She felt good to be home again and she really missed her Mom, Sota, and Grandpa. As she came into the house no one was home, but her answering machine was blinking. She pressed the play button to hear all the messages.  
  
"Kagome, hi it's Hojo. I was wondering how your back was since your grandfather had told me it was broken. I hope it's ok with you that I stop by today and drop off some bake goods from my Mom. I'll see you soon bye."   
  
  
"Grandpa! What have you been telling all my friends!" she screamed  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang and she walked up to the front door to answer it. As the door slowly opened, there was Hojo standing with a huge basket of cookies and cakes.   
  
"Hojo, hello please come in." she began  
  
As he walked in he stared at Kagome and looked surprised. Though he shook it off and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So I see you're up and around today. I also brought work to you from school, since the teachers have been very concerned with your numerous absences." Sitting at the table.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm really fine. My grandfather loves to stretch the truth a lot. I mean he's been so helpful, though too helpful if you ask me." replying with a smile  
  
"I understand, but are you coming back to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, and for the rest of the week. So thanks for stopping by and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She walked him to the door and then let him out and she went back to the kitchen. Kagome looked at t he card that was attached to the basket and then put the cookies and cakes away.  
  
A few days had passed and back in feudal Japan, Inu Yasha seemed more quiet than when Kagome was with him. Miroku and Sango were always away somewhere, collecting firewood or bringing back water. That night Sango and Miroku went out to a near by lake and sat on a large rock.  
  
"Miroku, do you think Inu Yasha is on to our sudden disappearances?" Sango turned to him.  
  
"I'm certain he's not, besides the beast doesn't even have a heart to even know how to love." he replied  
  
"I think that was harsh of you to say that. He is half demon and one part of him is human."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's becoming more difficult to just go off and be alone, with you."  
  
"It has been hard, but maybe we should tell him."  
  
"No, I want to wait some more." "Besides he would never let me live this down." He thought.  
  
Mean while, Inu Yasha sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to return. His eyes became heavy, but then shot open when Kagome climbed out of the well. She smiled as she fell into his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder while she kissed his neck softly.  
  
"Everything ok here? I hope I didn't miss much." she began  
  
"No, but that munk and exterminator have been gone too long. Something is wrong." He replied.  
  
"Look there they are." pointing to them as they came out of the forest  
  
Both sat down, but Sango sat on Shippo who was sleeping and he suddenly jumped five feet in the air.  
  
"Sorry Shippo I didn't see you there." she laughed  
  
"This isn't funny!" he protested.  
  
"Kagome welcome back." Miroku smiled  
  
"Thanks." she smiled; "You know I'm going to bed. I had a really busy day and we all have a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Good night."  
  
Everyone lied down and fell asleep, though Kagome woke up to see Inu Yasha tickling her. She was about to laugh, but he covered her mouth and helped her up. They walked into the forest and sat by lake in the white moon light.  
  
"I would of waited forever for you to come back." he began  
  
"I was really worried about you. I mean your wombs are they healed?" she asked  
  
"Yes, but still a little tender."   
  
"That's good." kissing his lips gently  
  
He took her into his arms as he laid her down on the cold ground. She took off her shirt while he began to suck on her pale breasts. Her fingers ran through his white hair while his lips traveled down her stomach and to her sacred place once more.  
  
Her body stiffened, though she bucked as his tongue plunged into her. She sat up and untied his kimono. She then got to her feet and slipped off her skirt and panties and he got up and turned her face toward a tree. He entered her from behind and he pumped faster while her nails dug into the bark of the tree.   
  
She turned around and he lifted her up, her back was against the tree. Soon he groaned and they both slowly fell to the ground painting, sweat poring down their naked bodies.   
As they headed back to the camp site, but saw Miroku and Sango kissing. Slowly they hid behind a tree.  
  
"Let's not tell Miroku we know. He's probably really afraid." Kagome whispered  
  
"You're no fun Kagome." Inu Yasha smirked  
  
Soon they came out of their hiding place and headed to the camp site. Miroku and Sango soon laid down and pretended to fall asleep. Inu Yasha and Kagome both laid down far from each other and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to see Inu Yasha and the others looking at something that really made them mad. She yawned and saw that a demon had appeared, it was a giant wolf. Suddenly she sensed there was a jewel shard in it's head.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Secrets Revealed

  
  
8: Secrets Revealed  
"Inu Yasha watch out he has a jewel shard in his head!" Kagome shouted   
  
"I'm on it!" he cried  
  
The wolf growled and came at Inu Yasha, but the wolf was the first one injured. Inu Yasha jumped in the air again and slashed the wolf's head and a jewel shard out. Kagome jumped into the air and caught the jewel shard in her hands, suddenly the wolf turned to see Kagome add the shard to her neckalce.  
  
His eyes glowed a bright yellow and he began to go after her. She quickly grabbed Kikyo's bow and arrow and loaded it. An arrow flew and it shot into the wolf's heart which caused him to fall to the ground. She shot another one and her breathing became more intense. Inu Yasha ran over to her and hugged her, but it made Mirkou and Sango's mouth drop to the ground.  
  
"I was wrong about you Inu Yasha, he does have a heart after all deep down." Mrioku thought  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine, but our cover is blown." she pointed to Miroku and Sango  
  
"If you ever start saying anything I'll seriously kill you!" he growled  
  
"Don't worry! Because Miroku and I have been..." Sango paused  
  
"No way!" Kagome gasped  
  
"Yes dear Kagome, I have found the love of my life." Miroku   
  
"So where's Shippo?" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm right here! I've been hiding from that wolf. Is he gone?" he asked  
  
"Shippo he's dead and plus we found a shard of the shikon jewel in his head. Though I wonder who could have... Wait I sense someone near, with more that one shard of the jewel. Damn he's gone." Kagome replied.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Nuraku VS Inu Yasha

  
9: Nuraku Vs. Inu Yasha  
"It must be Nuraku. Who else would be after the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Inu Yasha began  
  
"Then he must have the rest of the jewel shards. How are we going to find and destroy him, but also recover the jewel shards?" Sango asked  
  
"I can sense them and tell Inu Yasha where they are. I have been getting good at this and I can pin point where each shard is." Kagome replied  
  
"Shh. Don't wake Shippo, I almost feel bad for him. All this love around him and his father gone." Miroku commented.  
  
That night the group sat around the fire, but Kagome had fallen asleep on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Sango laid her head on Miroku's lap and soon fell asleep, but then a branch broke off a tree near by. Kagome and Sango both sat up to see a figure wearing a wolf skin over its entire body.  
  
"Naroku! So you've finally appeared." Inu Yasha began   
  
"Yes, there is a matter concerning the jewel shards. If you want them come and get them Inu Yasha." he replied taking off the wolf skin  
  
"Fine I will!" taking out his sword  
  
"Inu Yasha they are all in his wolf skin!" Kagome shouted  
  
"Let's go Miroku!" he replied  
  
The battle began and Inu Yasha along with Mirkou had an advantage over Naroku. Though the shape-shifter was very fast Inu Yasha was faster and struck Naroku's arm, which fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah! You bastard you'll pay!" he cried  
  
Inu Yasha didn't stop, but then Kagome shot an arrow and pinned Naroku to a tree. It's magic burned a hole in his skin. He cringed, but then Inu Yasha ran toward him with his sword high in the air and was about to cut Naroku's head, but then he disappeared.  
  
Suddenly he reappeared and knocked Miroku down on the ground. Inu Yasha growled and suddenly Kagome let two arrows fly and they pinned Naroku to the tree again, but she shot two more and his limbs were pinned to the tree. He couldn't move, but if he did it caused him pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha finish him off!" Kagome shouted  
  
"This is for Kikyo!" he thought  
  
And all of a sudden it got very quiet and Inu Yasha once aimed his sword at Naroku's head, but he disappeared once again. The arrows fell to the ground, but Kagome recovered the last few jewel shards.  
  
"Now I know he'll be back for that." Miroku began  
  
"I know, but now I have to guard it." Kagome added  
  
"Though you'll do fine."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Of course."   
  
"Thanks Miroku."   
  
Inu Yasha ran over to her and hugged her tightly, but Miroku and Sango picked up Shippo left them alone. Kagome had tears in her eyes and she burried her face into Inu Yasha's face.   
  
"I was scared today." she began  
  
"So was I." he replied  
  
"Now it's not over until we finish him off, but what about the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Promise you'll never take that necklace off. Jusy wait until we destroy Naroku, then we'll figure out something then."   
  



	10. Time Alone With Inu Yasha

10: Time Alone With Inu Yasha  
The next morning Inu Yasha and Kagome had woken up early and went for a walk in the forest. Kagome's face seemed calm, but content that she and Inu Yasha were alone. She looked up at him and smiled though they kept walking, as Inu Yasha took Kagome's hand. At first her eyes lit up, but she had this safe look in her eyes while the sun shined down on them.  
  
"This has been a very strange couple of days with Inu Yasha. I'll never understand why we are in love or how this feeling inside harbored and then was released. Then again my heart was telling me to go and be with him. He's the one that makes up part of who you are. Though everyone back home is wondering why I turned down Hojo, the most hottest guy in the school down. And for who? A half demon that I met bound to a tree and I helped him find shards of the shikon jewel. The first time we were really together, I could still picture the hurt look in my eyes as you entered me. It felt so painful, but then it didn't hurt anymore. Would I be with you forever?" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Soon they stopped and sat under a large tree. Kagome then laid her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder. He sighed and smiled down at her, but also put his hand on her lap.  
  
"Kagome. A while ago when you found me on that tree, you were so beautiful. Though it took time for me to understand that Kikyo wasn't the same woman I knew fifty years ago. She only wanted me to die and burn in hell, so that she would feel that justice was served. When or how will I tell you... I... I want to be with you forever. In your time or mine, as long as we have each other. What about this gift I have for you? Is this the right time or not?" he began to think  
  
Hours had passed and both had fallen asleep, but then Inu Yasha woke up to see Kagome still sleeping. He shook her gently and slowly she turned to look up at him, with a glazed look in her eyes. Though a couple of seconds passed and she looked more attentive.  
  
"Kagome, I wanted to tell you something." he began  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"It's something that I want to symbolize our love." reaching into his kimono  
  
Soon he took our a small rose that looked so brand new. It hadn't died, but it had been preserved. He handed it to her and she had tears of joy in her eyes, then she smiled.   
  
"This is so lovely, but I wanted to tell you, that I want to be with you forever. No matter what happens to us. Either we live here or in my time period, but you would have to... nevermind."   
  
"Can't picture me living in your time period?"   
  
"No not really, it would be too much for you to handle. Trust me."   
  
"So, you really think I can't handle it?"  
  
"Yes, so stop being so stubborn and listen to me."  
  
"Damn Kagome, I swear you could be such a pest."   
  
"Is that what you really think?"   
  
"No... But I..."  
  
"That's it I'm going home! For Good!"  
  
Suddenly she ran off and jumped down the bone eater's well. Inu Yasha followed her, but couldn't catch her and felt on the dirt floor. He screamed, but then just sat there hoping Kagome would return.   
  
Mean while in the 21st century Kagome was laying on her bed sobbing. She had soaked her pillow in tears, but then she just turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
"What was I thinking that I could be with him? It would never work out, I can't live there and he can't live here. Both worlds would be too complicated and confusing for the other."  
  
Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up drying her eyes and clearing her throat. As she put the receiver to her ear she heard it was Hojo.  
  
"Hi Hojo what's going on?" she asked  
  
"Nothing I was wondering if I could come by and see how you were feeling. Would that be ok?" he began  
  
"Great come on over. I could really use the company."   
  
A few minutes had passed and Hojo arrived and Kagome welcomed him inside. They sat down in the living room and watched TV. Suddenly he put his arm around her and she suddenly had a devilish smile on her face.   
  
She turned to him and forced him to lay down on the couch. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him, at first he was a little surprised, but then welcomed this turn of events.  
Soon clothes were thrown on the floor and what was left was a pair of pants and Kagome's white panties.  
  
His hands explored her chest, but then she slipped off her panties and she helped him unzip his pants. Soon she entered him and she was enjoying all the pleasure that he was giving to her. Though suddenly she felt something was wrong and stopped Hojo from going on.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked confused  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." she replied  
  
"You're in love with someone else aren't you?"  
  
"You could say that, but you need to get out of here."   
  
After quickly getting dressed Hojo left and Kagome ran into her room and got dressed. She came out of her room and went out to the Temple Shrine, there she saw the Bone Eaters Well and she climbed up onto the ledge and jumped. 


	11. Love Brought Us Together

11: Love Brought Us Together  
*Featuring Lyrics from Kelly Osbourne's CD "Shut Up"  
"More Than Life Itself" *  
  
"Inu Yasha don't worry I'm coming back. I don't know what happened before with Hojo, but at least I admit I'm in love with you. At least now he won't be coming back anytime soon. Something is wrong isn't it? I sense someone is near you and it's an evil force. I won't let you get hurt again." Kagome thought as she fell through the well.  
  
*You never said you were perfect  
But you always are to me  
Loving you was always worth it  
'Cause you seen so much in me*  
  
  
She suddenly found herself climbing out of the well and saw Inu Yasha laying on the dirt floor staring up at the sky. Though he sat up and saw Kagome standing above him and he got to his feet brushing off all the dirt. He was bout to hug her when Shippo Jumped down into the well and had a terrified look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked  
  
"Seshoumoru is back and has a new arm. He's after Inu Yasha and the sword again!" he cried.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inu Yasha began  
  
Kagome climbed onto his back and she grabbed Shippo as they flew out of the well. As they landed on the ground, Seshoumoru stood along with Jaken a few feet away from them. Inu Yasha stepped forward and then took out his sword.  
  
"I thought I had run you away from me." he began  
  
"Well brother I want that sword. It should of been mine and I have no idea how it got into your hands." Seshoumoru  
  
"You know how! Why the hell should I get into that! Get out of here!"  
  
"Not without the sword."  
  
Suddenly they began fighting and Miroku and Sango tried to help, but saw Kagome signaled them to stay back. They were almost amazed that she had come back, but then Seshoumoru hit the ground hard. His arm had been cut off again and he was bleeding, but he got to his feet and Jaken joined him, but then they disappeared.  
  
"You'll never win! I'll always have the sword you coward!" Inu Yasha shouted  
  
"Do you think they'll be back?" Kagome asked  
  
"Now that the jewel is back together. Though..."   
  
He walked toward her and just hugged her tightly. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and onto the ground. Soon Kagome pushed back and kissed Inu Yasha's cheek and then they just held each other.  
  
*And when I'm down you're there to lift me  
You come around just when I need a friend.  
No one loves me like you don unconditional and true,  
You're the shoulder that I've always known   
And they hand that says I'm not alone  
More than myslef, I love you more than life it self.*  
  
"Why don't we head back to Kaede's village and return the jewel to it's rightful place." Miroku suggested.  
  
"It seems like an idea, but who's going to guard it?" Kagome asked  
  
"Maybe we should live there and protect it. Kikyo would of wanted someone to look after it. It might as well be her reencarnated self." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"I guess I am becoming more like her, since I came here."  
  
"You are."   
  
That night they camped out by the Bone Eaters Well. As the fire crackled Inu Yasha and Kagome stared into the flames. Miroku and Sango were asleep and so was Shippo.  
  
"What made you come back?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I sensed something was wrong. It felt like this sharp ping in my head and I had to leave while it was still light outside." she replied  
  
"Kagome, I never meant to send you away."   
  
"Just glad to be back. What are you going to do with the jewel? Would you want to be human? Or a full demon?"   
  
There was silence and Inu Yasha didn't answer. She sighed and laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes. He ran his fingures through her black hair and soon fell asleep. The next morning Kagome and her friends arrived in Kaede's village and went straight to her home. As they came in they saw she was healing a person, but she signaled for them to come inside.  
  
They all sat down and then she turned to her new visitors. Kagome lifted the jewel necklace from underneath her blouse and gave it to Kaede.   
  
"Yee have put it back to together. After taking many day to find all the shards, you've returned with a whole jewel." she began  
  
"Yes, but we were all hoping we could live here and protect it. As the reencartnated priestess I wish to be the jewel's new protector." Kagome interrupted  
  
"My sister would of wanted it this way. Yee are all welcome to be the new protectors of the jewel."  
  
That night Kagome and her friends moved into a hut near where the jewel was put. Kagome and Inu Yasha shared a room, while Shippo joined Mirkou and Sango. As Kagome was changing she noticed Inu Yasha behind her and undressing her. She turned to face him.  
  
She smiled and then kissed his soft lips as they fell back onto their bed. As they kissed Inu Yasha began to untie his kimono. Soon he entered her once again and she was ontop. Her cries filled the room as he began to go faster, but then she got off and put her back to him. Though she entered him from her ass and began to cry out in pleasure. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but they reached their climax and she laid down on his chest, she felt his heart pounding.  
  
"Inu Yasha, would you want to come to the future with me? Just for one day?" Kagome whispered  
  
"It does sound like an adventure, but yes for one day." he replied  
  
"I know things will be different, but don't worry I'll show you everything."  
  
"Great." 


	12. Our Little Secret

12: Our little Secret  
Early in the morning Kagome woke up to see Inu Yasha was getting dressed. She pulled him back into bed, but then he sat up again.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked yawning  
  
"Kaede is going to show us around the shrine today, besides give us supplies for guarding it. I'll be out all day, but don't worry I'll be back tonight." kissing her forehead.  
  
"You always are."   
  
And with that he left, but Kagome just laid in bed for a few mintues and fell asleep. A couple of hours later she got up and went to a near by river to bathe. As she was leaving Sango also came out and stretched in the warm sunlight, but then saw Kagome heading toward the woods. She then decided to follow her to see what she was up to this morning.  
  
Sango soon saw Kagome in the river cleaning herself off. She then got this smirk on her face which convinced her to go join in. Kagome soon looked up to see Sango also undressing and coming into the river.   
  
"Morning Sango, how are you?" Kagome smiled  
  
"I'm fine, but I guess you heard Inu Yasha and Miroku are busy all day." she replied  
  
There was silence, but Kagome just kept on cleaning, but then Sango got close to her. Kagome then had a confused look on her face, while Sango leaned in and kissed her. With her eyes wide open, Kagome pushed back and looked frightened.  
  
"Sango! What the hell are you doing?" she protested  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I just think you're so beautiful and I couldn't resist." She replied  
  
"Ok this is getting weird." she thought  
  
"Did you ever want to try it?"   
  
"I guess, but I'm just frightened."  
  
"Don't be."   
  
She leaned in again and kissed Kagome. This time it lasted a little longer. Kagome felt her hands begin to caress Sango's breasts and Sango did the same. Suddenly Sango went down kissing Kagome's pale stomatch and began to kiss her sarced spot.  
  
Her hands began to push Sango's head deeper, but then Kagome went down on Sango.  
Sango cried out and began touching herself, but then Kagome came back up and took her fingers and stuck the in and out of her wet sacred spot.  
  
Then she stopped and they headed out of the water and Kagome laid down on the dirt path and Sango alined with her. They kept going and cum had burst out onto the ground and soon they reached a climax.  
  
"That was really.. different." Kagome began as they dressed  
  
"I know, but don't worry it'll just be between us." Sango smiled  
  
"I just don't want it to happen again. You know my heart belongs to Inu Yasha and yours to Miroku."   
  
"I understand."  
  
That night Inu Yasha returned and Kagome was sitting outside in the moon light. She smiled as he sat down beside her. As he head rested on her lap she scratched behind his ears. She smiled down at him as the moon became more full in the black sky.  
  
"You seem quiet. Anything wrong Kagome?" he asked  
  
"No just happy you're back." she replied  
  
And with that there was silence and they just sat there staring up at the moon. Shippo came out and looked a little scared, but then ran over to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome is it ok if I sleep in your room tonight. I can't stand Miroku and Sango! It's driving me crazy!" he cried  
  
"Sure, but maybe we should make you a room juts for you. We'll work on it tomorrow." she replied  
  
"Great, good night."   
  
He ran back inside and made a small bed for himself in the corner of the room. Soon Inu Yasha and Kagome came in to get some sleep. 


	13. Letting Go Of Friends

13: Letting Go Of Friends  
The next morning Kagome and Inu Yasha were up early. Both were packing all their belongings. Soon Shippo slowly opened his eyes to see the two leaving the room, as they left he ran into Miroku and Sango's room.  
  
They all ran outside to see Inu Yasha and Kagome leaving the village. Both turned to see them running after them.   
  
"Kagome why are you leaving?" Shippo asked  
  
"We'll be back someday, but I promised Inu Yasha that I'd take him to the future with me for a couple of days." She got down on one knee.  
  
"We understand and hope you come back." Sango smiled.  
  
Soon they waved to their friends and headed down the bone eaters well. And climbed out in Kagome's time period. Inu Yasha's eyes became wide as he looked all around at the new surroundings.  
  
"You were right Kagome things have changed. Though there is so much to see here." he began  
  
"Don't worry, I'll show you all the places that I know you'll like, but let's just go inside and I'll put our stuff away."  
  
When they came inside, no one was home and Kagome lead Inu Yasha into her room. There she changed out of her school uniform and with that they went back out again. Hours passed and they went all over town, stopping at restaurants, shops, and historical land marks. By the late evening they arrived back home, Inu Yasha had a smiled on his face as they went inside.  
  
"Everything you showed me today was amazing, but is there more?" he asked  
  
"No, that's about it and just be thankful we didn't run into any of my friends from school. Man that would of been so embarrassing, don't ask." she replied with a sigh  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom, be right back."   
  
She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth her hand began to feel her stomach. Something didn't feel right and she suddenly became scared and went back into her room.  
  
Inu Yasha was already laying on her bed as she laid down beside him. She kissed his soft lips and fell asleep. Early the next morning she went out to the local drug store and came back with a small brown paper bag.  
  
"Kagome everything ok in there?" Inu Yasha called  
  
Kagome came out with a smile on her face and she lead him into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. He sat down on her bed and smiled up at her, but then her smile faded and she had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Something is wrong in your time period. We must go back." she began  
  
"Let's go!" he replied.  
  
As they jumped through the well again Kagome held onto Inu Yasha's hand tightly. She seemed so happy, but afraid of what was happening back in feudal Japan. Soon they climbed out of the well to see Sango and Miroku running toward them.  
  
"What happened? Where is the jewel?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's still in the shrine, but Kaede is dying." Sango replied  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome soon went to her hut and saw that she lay in her bed breathing heavily as sweat poured down her forehead. She smiled as they sat down beside her, while Sango and Miroku stood outside.  
  
"Yee have done so many good deeds for me and this village... I know my sister would of been proud to see someone is looking after the jewel." she whispered  
  
"Kaede thank you for always believing we'd triumph when things got bad. Don't worry we'll stay to protect the jewel for you."  
  
  
"Whose we? Like that munk will ever help us and Sango? Shippo?" Inu Yasha groaned  
  
  
"Besides them, you and me plus our baby." Kagome smiled; " I wanted to tell you earlier, but I'm pregnant Inu Yasha."   
  
  
"Kagome." he hugged her tightly.  
  
  
Suddenly Kaede's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She took her last breath and her eyes closed. She laid there lifeless and Kagome had tears in her eyes and she hugged Inu Yasha. Soon the sun began to set and the villagers held a ceremony for Kaeda, while her only friends stood and said good bye.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
